


Friends in my heart

by NightlightsAndStars



Series: For Sorikuweek 2020 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightsAndStars/pseuds/NightlightsAndStars
Summary: Written for Sorikuweek 2020 - Elements from Sora and Riku’s childhood
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: For Sorikuweek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064474
Kudos: 5





	Friends in my heart

“Friends in my heart”

The breeze is gentle, carrying the scent of ocean and flowers in bloom. The sound of children’s laughter, small feet in hurry over soft sand and swaying grass. Two hearts in a song of joy and play. Golden rays of sun on their skin as they chase one another, hour after hour until dusk sends them home.

The pain of another greets his heart, someone new. Someone older. The companion next to him senses it, almost shouting in concern. Words are exchanged. “Help them”. The sky disappear behind his lids, but the ocean still gazes in awe over the others pure intents. Within, the pained greets with a question; “is it okay If I stay a while?”. “Of course!”. And so two hearts become three. 

Nightfall is there with stars like gems, one by one drifting down to earth. The cries of fear are interrupted by an exchange, the crown and the oath of a knight. Hands tangled as if the fear never existed. 

The fourth arrives on a clouded day, memories of the past buried in the sand. But when the sky cleared once more; the song of winds return, with warmth, joy and comfort. Three hearts on the tree, stories and imagination that only children can create. And so; three hearts became four.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sorikuweek 2020 and the song “Friends in my heart”. Had some issues keeping up the pace and had major writer’s block, I wish this was a bit longer but oh well.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Come yell with me on Twitter “@Absolutleynoot”!


End file.
